


Belore'dorei

by Inbredipus



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, M/M, Marriage, This takes place 2 days before pre-patch, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inbredipus/pseuds/Inbredipus
Summary: Right now, at least, there is peace. And right now, that's enough.





	Belore'dorei

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on whatever the equivalent date to 7/15/18 is on Azeroth, because that's when I got my spellwing and AOTC achievement. ^-^  
> Also this is what I think high elf/blood elf weddings are like. I'm also pretty sure they last multiple days because belfs are extra as fuck.

The Sunwell tastes like if everything Lyseras had ever given up had suddenly shown up on his doorstep. It’s only one sip, but it flows down his throat like molten metal, leaving a blaze of joy instead of pain.

Melodicus stops tilting the goblet, his eyes - all golden now, warm like the sand on the beaches and the splashes of sun on the forest floor - looking into where Lyseras’ eye sockets so intently that Lyseras swears he can see every detail etched into Melodicus’ face instead of the vague blobs of color that usually make up Lyseras’ vision. There’s a light brush of pink in his cheeks, the warmth making the small speckled dots that litter his skin look more pronounced than ever, and Lyseras is, for the first time, thankful for being able to see.

Melodicus offers the goblet, and Lyseras can feel the slight tremble in his hands through the metal - it’s warm, as if the Sunwell itself gave off heat - as he takes it. It takes a moment to figure out where Melodicus’ mouth is (a gash of petal-pink on his skin, plump and unmoving), but he manages to move the goblet into position. As Melodicus drinks from the goblet, his hands steadfastly at his sides, a small trickle of gold runs down his chin. He swipes at it the moment Lyseras moves the goblet back, and then glares at the mild stain it leaves on his gloves.

The officiant taps Lyseras’ shoulder, and he realizes he was staring (it’s such a weird concept to him still, even though he’s been able to see shapes and colors for years now). Lyseras sheepishly passes the woman the now-empty goblet, feeling his lips quirk up into what must be an awkward smile.

The officiant takes no notice of this. She places the goblet on a nearby table before motioning for Lyseras and Melodicus to join hands. The following sound of the Thalassian hymn is nearly blocked out by the buzzing beneath Lyseras’ skin as he entwines his fingers with Melodicus’.

After so long without him, Lyseras is still slightly surprised whenever he can truly confirm Melodicus’ presence. Melodicus’ gloves are thinner than usual - silk? no, mooncloth! - and his body heat oozes out into Lyseras’ palms, runs up his skin like a stampede. Lyseras can feel a slight dampness through the fabric, because of course Melodicus is nervous, they’re getting married, and Lyseras’ entire soul is trying to reach out through his fingertips and pull Melodicus close.

Apparently Melodicus was feeling the same, because they both jump when the officiant calls out their names: “Lyseras Skyhunter, Melodicus Lightsong.” She pauses a moment, as if trying to ascertain if they’re actually listening this time. “By the Light of the Sunwell, you are pronounced as family forevermore. May the eternal sun guide you into a lifetime of happiness together.”

“May the eternal sun guide us,” Lyseras says, his voice overlapping with Melodicus’ as his fiancé - no, his husband says the same phrase. It’s a phrase they’ve all said throughout the years - not just him and Melodicus, but most of the (both current and past) quel’dorei that have gathered to celebrate the wedding - but right now it feels like a holy phrase, like the words are a ward against darkness and chaos. Right now, the sea of their lives is calm, and that is a rarity in of itself that they cannot help but cherish. Right now, right now, there is peace.

And that’s enough to make Lyseras smile as he leans in to kiss his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna chat with me? On battlenet I'm Inbredipus#1122! I play mostly horde, but I'm leveling my void elf, Corinanis, so I can have an alliance main as well. Melodicus and Lyseras are on Ysera. Corinanis is on Moon Guard (I regret that decision so much).  
> If I add more to this story, it will be the reception and such. It will also feature more of my characters and some of my friends' characters as well.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
